This invention relates to jaw-type holders that function as wrenches for containers, and particularly to holders with removable, cushioning gripping pads that apply a minimum amount of compressive force while restraining the tubes from rotation.
Artist paints are conventionally in tubes of thin, pliable metal that are easily deformed with moderate pressure. Caps for sealing the tubes are difficult to remove when the tubes are to be used after paint that was left on threads of their stems during previous use has had time to dry. If the tubes are gripped by a bare hand while the caps are unscrewed, the tubes are not only likely to be deformed, but they may break and waste the paints. The types of holders that have generally been available, such as those for holding Mason jars, are suitable for rigid containers, but they do not distribute pressure evenly enough for artist paint tubes and do not have provisions for gripping containers of different diameters.